Mi querido niñero
by haru no bara
Summary: La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras alguien único La segunda vez que te vi me dije a mi mismo que tu sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto además de sentir un extraño calor en mi pecho que no supe reconocer La cuarta vez que te vi me di cuenta de que se trataba aquel extraño sentimiento, no te volvi a ver hasta que estuviste frente a mi
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando tuve que salir más temprano de mi hogar ya que la pequeña revoltosa debía ir al jardín. Aquel día te vi, vi aquella peculiar cabellera que combinaba perfectamente con tus ojos. Me di cuenta que llevabas algo de prisa ya que prácticamente pareciera que en cualquier momento comenzarías a correr. No pude evitar seguirte con la mirada hasta que desapareciste, solo volví en mi cuando la pequeña revoltosa jalo de mi polera diciendo que llegaríamos tarde, cosa que tenía al razón.

La segunda vez que te vi no sabía que era aquello que en ese momento sentía, aquel calor que lentamente recorría mi cuerpo provocando una agradable sensación con solo ver aquella hermosa sonrisa, la cual esa vez pensé que era la más hermosa que he visto. Bueno aquellas cosas que sentía solo lo supe que significaban cuándo te vi por cuarta vez.

No sabía nada de ti ni tampoco en aquellas cuatro veces que te vi me acerque, no sé si vives en este edificio o cerca de este, no se tu nombre, ni tu edad o si tienes pareja solo sé que eres la persona que me ha hecho sentir cosas que ni en mis más locos sueños había pensado tener o llegar a sentir

_Tetsu tienes que ayudarme _-le decía mientras el nombrado tomaba tranquilamente un jugo-_

_y en que puedo ayudarte Aomine-kun- _le pregunto observando como una linda pelinegra de ojos azules como el mar jugaba tranquilamente en la alfombra_

_necesito que cuides a Mayu- _le dijo-_

_y que le paso a su niñera

_pues ya sabes cómo es con las mujeres- _dijo con un suspiro_

_y Momoi-san- _le pregunto-_

_no se lleva bien con Satsuki y si me dices de Kise tampoco se lleva bien- _le respondió mientras observaba por la ventana-_

_Aomine-kun no veras a nadie desde ahí o es que estas esperando que cierta persona pase- _le menciono con una pequeña sonrisa-_

_claro que no Tetsu no estoy esperando ver a nadie- _le menciono con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kuroko-_

_cuando lo aceptara, bueno Aomine-kun es bastante tímido en esas cosas más cuando se trata de alguien que le gusta _-pensaba mientras observaba como este algo tenso se sentaba en unos de los sillones-_

_y bien aceptaras cuidar a esta pequeña revoltosa- _le pregunto-_

_bueno me gustaría pero no puedo Aomine-kun, tengo bastante trabajo por lo que no me alcanzaría el tiempo para cuidarla- _le menciono notando como el moreno soltaba un_ _suspiro de resignación-_ pero conozco a alguien que está disponible justo en el horario que Aomine-kun trabaja

_espero que no sea una mujer- _le pregunto pues le había esperanzado la idea-_

_Kagami-kun es un hombre, le consultare si puede y si es así mañana lo traeré para que Aomine-kun lo conozca

_espera estas seguro que podrá cuidar a Mayu además como es que esta libre durante el día

_Kagami-kun ya ha cuidado de niños anteriormente, también me ha ayudado en el jardín infantil y puede porque él tiene un restaurant y bar que abre en la noche así que no tiene ningún problema durante el día y si preguntas Kagami-kun tiene nuestra misma edad

_como con 23 años ya es dueño de un restaurant- _le pregunto-_

_así es, bueno Aomine-kun me tengo que ir-l _e menciono mientras se colocaba de pie-_ adiós Mayu-chan- _dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de la pequeña de 4 años-_

_un día de estos de hablará Tetsu- _le dijo pues aquella pequeña solo hablaba con él, con ninguno de sus amigos les dirigía la palabra y cuando estaban ellos tampoco hablaba con él hasta que sus amigos se fueran, no entendían él porque pero así era la situación_ -

_lo es, aún no tiene la confianza para hacerlo _-le dijo ya en la puerta_ \- te avisare para venir mañana con Kagami-kun-le menciono antes de irse

 **Mientras en un restaurant**

_bien ya está todo listo, no falta nada _-se decía mientras chequeaba que nada le faltara-_

_Kagami-kun- _escucho haciendo que este lentamente se girara en donde venía la voz-_

_joder Kuroko desde cuando estás aquí _-le dijo con la mano fuertemente agarrada en su pecho intentando calmarse del susto-_

_desde algunos minutos Kagami-kun- _le menciono con su típico rostro-_

_y bien necesitas algo- _le pregunto mientras daba la última revisión para quedar satisfecho-_

_pues quería pedirte un favor Kagami-kun pero me gustaría que habláramos en otro lugar

_está bien que te parece si vamos por un par de hamburguesas y tu típico batido de vainilla _-le menciono mientras este asentía para luego cerrar al lugar y dirigirse al local en donde comerían_ -y bien de que se trata aquel favor

_necesito que cuides a una niña de 4 años- _le dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida-_

_quieres que vuelva a ayudarte en el jardín

_no es eso Kagami-kun, un amigo necesita que alguien cuide a su hija mientras él trabaja y el único que conozco que tiene disponible aquel horario eres tu

_y su madre no puede cuidarla- _le pregunto-_

_no ya que aquella mujer abandono a su hija-l _e respondió frunciendo un poco el ceño-_

_creo que no debí tocar ese tema pero no sería mejor que lo haga alguna mujer

_pues parece que con el abandono de su madre, Mayu-chan odia a las mujeres

_mmm entiendo, está bien aceptare cuidarla, no creo que sea un problema cuidar a una pequeña de 4 años

_también Kagami-kun no te preocupes si ella no te habla- _haciendo que el tigre lo viera confundido-_ pues veras ella solo habla con Aomine-kun cuando están solos, cuando hay más personas no dice nada

_está bien y quien es Aomine

_Aomine-kun es el padre de Mayu-chan tiene nuestra misma edad además es gerente de una empresa de telecomunicaciones

_entiendo y cuando comenzamos

_pues si aceptabas mañana iríamos a la casa de Aomine-kun para que los conocieras- _menciono mientras se organizaban para el encuentro-_

 **Al día siguiente**

Aomine se encontraba en su hogar en espera de Kuroko ya que este le había avisado que aquel tal Kagami había aceptado cuidar a la pequeña revoltosa

_Mayu debes ser buena con la persona que te cuidara _-le dijo mientras la pequeña asentía a lo dicho-_

_hey Kuroko no se supone que iríamos a la casa de Aomine así que porque estamos en el edificio en donde vivo- _le pregunto mientras entraban al ascensor-_

_ aquí vive Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun- _le respondió presionando el botón que mostraba el número 7-_

_vivimos en el mismo edificio pero como es que no lo he visto ni una sola vez- _pensaba mientras le ascensor se abría para luego dirigirse hasta cierta puerta que Kuroko tocó el timbre-_

_hasta que por fin llegas Tetsu- _le dijo mientras abría la puerta pero al hacerlo quedo casi con la boca abierta al ver aquel pelirrojo, aquel mismo pelirrojo que había visto anteriormente y que le hacía sentir miles de cosas en su interior-_

_hola Aomine-kun _-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara del moreno, satisfecho por lo que había hecho-_


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine ni siquiera había respondido a lo dicho por el peli celeste, pues no le interesaba si este lo insultaba ahí mismo, lo que tenía completamente su atención era aquel pelirrojo, aquel hermoso y lindo pelirrojo que tenía al frente de él. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo teniendo la completa certeza que se trataba de la misma persona y que no fuera otra, sintiendo así una inmensa alegría recorrer su cuerpo y que sus latidos aumentaran su ritmo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

_te encuentras bien- _le dijo Kagami pues habían pasado unos minutos sin que aquel peli azul digiera algo-_

_ehh…si…tú debes ser Kagami-l _e pregunto mientras se daba una patada mental por haberse quedado mirándolo embobado y además de hacer una pregunta tan estúpida-_

_si mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, Kuroko me ha dicho lo que pasa- _le dijo con una sonrisa-_

_mmm…ehh…si pasen- _le dijo pues en ese momento se había sonrojado ligeramente al ver aquella sonrisa tan cerca-_

_Kagami-kun ella es Mayu _-menciono Kuroko divirtiéndose bastante aunque no lo mostrara de las reacciones del moreno-_

_mmm se parece a Kuroko, no muestra ninguna expresión- _pensaba mientras se agachaba quedando a la altura de la pequeña-_ hola Mayu mi nombre es Kagami Taiga y desde hoy estaremos la mayor parte del tiempo, espero que nos llevemos bien- _le dijo con un tono cariñoso y una linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña_ -etto Aomine cuando quieres que comience a cuidarla

_si es posible hoy mismo- _le respondió aun si creer que aquello estaba pasado-_ ese Tetsu tendrá varias cosas que responder- _pensó para luego hablar con el tigre sobre los horarios para cuidar a la pequeña cosa que el tigre acepto aquello pues era bastante cómodo además como vivían en el mismo edificio no tendría ningún problema_ \- bueno me tengo que ir cuídala mucho Kagami

_no te preocupes estará en buenas manos

_adiós pequeña revoltosa- _le dijo acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña_ \- Tetsu ni creas que te quedaras, tu vienes conmigo- _tomando el brazo del peli celeste para salir del_ lugar- ahora dime

_decirte que Aomine-kun

_no te hagas el tonto Tetsu dime como supiste que Kagami era la persona que observaba

_así que era Kagami-kun _-respondió haciendo que este lo miraba, colocándose sonrojado al darse cuenta que se había delatado_ \- Aomine-kun es muy lindo cuando se sonroja

_cállate Tetsu- _mirando para otro lado_ -

_me di cuenta cuando mirabas fijamente la sonrisa de Kagami-kun cuando estamos yendo a un parque

_espera esa vez yo vi a Kagami solo- _le dijo recordando la segunda vez que lo vio-_

_no Kagami-kun estaba conmigo de ahí supe que lo buscabas con la mirada Aomine-kun, aunque no pensé que te enamorarías hasta comportarte como un idiota al frente de Kagami-kun

_que no sabía cómo reaccionar si lo tenía frente a mí- _dijo en voz baja-_

_a Kagami-kun lo conozco de la universidad además me ha ayudado bastante en el jardín- _hablo pues sabía que el moreno quería saber de dónde se había conocido con el tigre-_

_Tetsu tu sabes si Kagami….esta con alguien o le guste a alguien

_que yo sepa Kagami-kun no está con alguien y no le gusta a nadie- _le respondió escuchando enseguida un_ _ **menos mal**_ _de parte de Aomine-_ realmente vas en serio Aomine-kun

_pues claro Tetsu, cuando vi a Kagami la primera vez pensé que era una persona especial, la cual hizo que sintiera aquellos sentimientos que nunca pensé que tendría, por ello quiero que este a mi lado

_sí que puedes ser tierno ahhh me debes un batido

_y porque te debo uno

_por haber llevado a Kagami-kun a tu casa Aomine-kun- _le respondió-_

_bien vamos a comprar uno ya que en cierta forma te debo una- _menciono mientras caminaban al local que estaba de paso en el trayecto que hacia la pantera a la hora de dirigirse a su trabajo_

 ** _Con el tigre_**

El tigre miro el lugar para familiarizarse con las cosas mientras que Mayu lo observaba atentamente

_al parecer a tu padre no se le dan las tareas del hogar _-menciono al observar algunas cosas, escuchando así una suave risita-_ deberías de sonreír y reír más seguido ya que hará que te veas más linda de lo que ya eres- _le dijo haciendo que la pequeña sonriera_ \- realmente tiene bastante expresiones aunque sea raro que no hable pero así estará bien, iremos poco a poco hasta que tenga la confianza suficiente- _pensó mientras sonreía_ \- Mayu que te parece si organizamos la casa entre los dos, así cuando papi llegue se lleve una sorpresa- _mientras la pequeña asentía emocionada-_

Así pasaron entre risas limpiando y organizando el hogar. Kagami no entendía porque Kuroko le había dicho que la pequeña ignoraba a todo ser menos a su padre o que no mostraba ninguna expresión, pues el observaba en ese momento una alegre pequeña que se divertía limpiando y desordenando el lugar, escuchaba su risita la cual no será muy alta pero se escuchaba a cada momento, no hablaba pero se podía entender con la pequeña, los gestos que hacía o cuando le jalaba el pantalón para avisarle que había terminado esperando que el tigre la felicitara.

Después de limpiar, con unos vasos de chocolate caliente y galletitas, el tigre comenzó a leer un cuento que la pequeña le había traído junto con una manta. Mayu escuchaba atentamente el cuento recostada en el pecho del tigre mientras bebía aquella cálida bebida, la cual al momento de hacerlo sus ojitos brillaron por lo deliciosa que estaba

_Mayu que te parece si vamos a comprar los ingrediente para la cena- _mientras la pequeña lo miraba y asentía-_ pero antes debes de abrigarte para que no te enfermes- _mientras observaba como la pequeña corría a lo que creía a su habitación para que luego de unos minutos volviera con chalequito de panda_ \- bien como ya estas lista vamos a comprar- _mientras se dirigían a la puerta-_

Durante el camino al supermercado, el tigre se sorprendió que la pequeña le tomara la mano, aquello no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella acción. Al llegar el tigre decidió hacer un omelette y con la aprobación de la pequeña Mayu fueron en busca de los ingredientes

_pasa algo Mayu- _pregunto al sentir que la pequeña se había quedado parada. Dirigió su mirada en donde la pequeña observaba encontrándose con un puesto de Taiyaki_ \- quieres uno- _recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de parte de la pequeña confirmando aquello-_ ven vamos- _dirigiendo al puesto y comprando dos Taiyaki. Ya cuando los obtuvo le paso una la pequeña mientras que el otro le daba un mordisco-_

_g…g…gracias Ta-chan- _se escuchó un susurro-_

_no es nada Mayu _-le dijo con una sonrisa provocando que la pequeña también sonreirá para luego comer aquello al mismo tiempo que volvían a la casa-_

_Tetsu porque vienes conmigo- _dijo Aomine al peli celeste que tenía al lado-_

_quiero ver cómo le fue a Kagami-kun y a prevenir que no lo ataques

_que no lo atacare Tetsu- _mientras salían del ascensor-_

_eso no lo pudo asegurar Aomine-kun, debo de cuidar al pobre Kagami-kun de ser víctima de una pantera hambrienta- _le respondió haciendo que Aomine rodara los ojos para luego abrir la puerta de su casa encontrándola completamente limpia y ordenada_ -

_ohhh Okaeri- _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa mientras que Mayu comía alegremente la comida del tigre-_

_ehh…mmm… tadaima- _respondió el moreno_ \- maldición porque no puedo hablar bien pensara que soy un tonto- _se reprendía mentalmente el moreno mientras que Kuroko se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa-_

_siéntense ya que deben estar cansados, ahhh no importa que haya usado la cocina Aomine

_no está bien- _le respondió sentándose al lado de Mayu y Kuroko frente a él mientras al mismo tiempo el tigre le servía la comida_ \- bueno yo debo de irme, espero que les guste

_gracias Kagami

_no es anda Aomine, me divertí bastante _-le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que el pobre de Aomine cayera más en las redes del tigre-_

El tigre se despidió de todos para luego lentamente dirigirse a la entrada pero se detuvo al sentir como algo jalaba sus pantalones, bajo su mirada encontrándose a Mayu, la cual se aferraba bien fuerte a su pantalón para que no se fuera

_tranquila Mayu mañana también vendré para que juguemos todo el día- _le dijo mientras se agachaba_ \- recuerda lo que dije que desde hoy pasaríamos bastante tiempo juntos- _mientras la pequeña lo miraba para luego soltarlo lentamente. Toda esa escena era visto por dos personas que no creían lo que veían y más le sorprendió cuando Mayu abrazo fuertemente al tigre_ -

_me lo prometes Ta-chan- _dijo bien bajito que solo el tigre la escucho-_

_te lo prometo ahora se buena niña y anda donde papá para que le cuentes todas tus _hazañas-le dijo mientras la pequeña asentía y se alejaba para quedar frente al tigr_ e-nos vemos mañana Mayu- _le dijo para darle un pequeño beso en la frente para luego salir de la casa-_

_le basto un día para que se ganara el cariño de Mayu-chan- _menciono Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa para luego probar aquella deliciosa comida-_

_tienes razón realmente Kagami es alguien sorprendente- _contesto la pantera con una sonrisa observando como Mayu volvía a sentarse en su lugar para seguir comiendo-_ maldición creo que volví a enamorarme de Kagami- _susurro con una gran sonrisa después de probar aquella comida-_


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el tigre cuidaba a la pequeña, tres semanas que el moreno se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel pelirrojo, el cual con los días fue conociéndolo mejor, enterándose que ambos compartían bastantes cosas en común, cosa que lo sorprendido bastante cuando se enteró. Con su pequeña era algo que aún no podía creer, pues esta al momento de que llegaba el tigre corría a sus brazos y de ahí nadie lograba sacarla, estaba bastante encariñada con Kagami y siempre que él llegaba de su trabajo, la pequeña le relataba con bastante emoción su día, contándole los lugares que había salido con el tigre para jugar o el simple hecho de estar recostados en la alfombra contando cuentos, aquello anhelaba el moreno el poder verlo y ser parte de esos momentos

_Hola Aomine_ _dijo el tigre con una sonrisa al momento que el nombrado abrió la puerta de su departamento_

_Hola Kagami_ _le respondió observando como siempre aquel rostro tan atractivo que tenía teniendo unas ganas de besarlo ahí mismo pero aquello no podía hacerlo ya que sería como arruinar la amistad que ambos tenían aunque se muriera de las ganas de hacer eso__

_dormiste bien Mayu_ _bajando su mirada a su pierna para luego tomar entre sus brazos a la pequeña que asintió a lo dicho para luego darle un cálida sonrisa_ _

_diablos como me gustaría que ese tigre fuera mi pareja y que los tres viviéramos juntos_ _pensaba el moreno al ver aquella escena__

_Aomine creo que se te hará tarde_ _menciono al observar la hora_ _

_ehh… mierda si no me voy llegare tarde_ _tomando sus cosas rápidamente para irse pero al momento de partir un brazo lo detuvo haciendo que girara encontrándose que el tigre era el que lo detenía__

_bueno veras… la otra vez dijiste que no comías muy bien así que si tú quieres…p…puedes tomar esto __menciono provocando que Aomine se diera cuenta en ese momento que el tigre andaba con una bolsita__

_esto es para mí_ _pregunto pues no podía creer que su pelirrojo le hubiera cocinado__

_si bueno tu trabajo exige demasiado así que creo que debes comer bien_ _le respondió intentando no sonrojarse_

_diablos ahora que quiero besarlo y abrazarlo_ _pensaba pero antes de tomar la bolsita y agradecerse ya se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo de un sorprendido tigre con sus brazos__ gracias Kagami_ _menciono bastante cerca del tigre con una gran sonrisa__

_N…no es nada_ _desviando su mirada sintiendo como el moreno se alejaba de él, tomaba la bolsita y volvía a despedirse de ellos dos_ _

_Ta-chan tu rostro esta rojo_ _menciono la pequeña colocando sus manos en las mejillas del tigre_

_debe ser la calor si eso

_pero Ta-chan esta nublado y creo que lloverá_ _menciono la pequeña soltando unas pequeñas risitas__

_b…bueno que te parece si mejor entramos ya que te puedes enfermar_ _menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa_

Ya dentro entre ambos organizaron la casa para luego el tigre ayudara a la pequeña vestirse ya que había elegido un disfraz de gatito bastante abrigadito, el tigre la peino haciendo dos coletas bajas cosa que la pequeña con una sonrisa le agradeciera pues amaba que aquel pelirrojo la peinara

_Ta-chan me puedes cantar_ _menciono algo nerviosa__

_claro que quieres que te cante

_pues esta_ _mostrando un pequeño peluche_

_enserio quieres que te cante esa canción_ _menciono algo avergonzado viendo como la pequeña asentía_ _ bien pero tu también deberás cantar

_está bien Ta-chan_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente al tigre bastante entusiasma_

_ bien aquí vamos

 ** _Dango, dango, dango, dango_**

 ** _Dango daikazoku_**

 ** _Un travieso dango asado, amable y dulce frijol dango_**

Con cada letra el rostro del tigre se colocaba más rojo pues no se esperó que la pequeña quisiera que cantara aquella canción pero se le veía tan feliz escuchándolo, se podía ver como la pequeña se movía de izquierda a derecha al ritmo de la melodía dispuesta a cantar con el

 ** _Reúnelos todos y es una familia de cien_**

 ** _Un bebé dango siempre es mecido en felicidad_**

 ** _El viejo dango mira con ojos bizcos_**

 ** _Los amigos dangos se tomaran de las manos y formaran un gran círculo_**

Lentamente los susurros de Mayu se iban haciendo más fuertes hasta que su tono era el mismo del tigre al momento de cantar, cosa que alegraba al pelirrojo moviéndose al igual que la pequeña al compás de la canción

 ** _Fundaran un a villa en el planeta dango y sonreirán juntos_**

 ** _Los conejos saludan con la mano desde la gran luna_**

 ** _Acumula todas las cosas felices y tristes_**

_Ta-chan salió genial_ _decia con brillitos en sus ojitos mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del tigre_

_solo porque cantaste conmigo salió tan bien

_Ta-chan quédate con nosotros_ _menciono haciendo que el tigre quedara bastante sorprendido_ _ quédate por siempre junto a nosotros, sé que papi será muy feliz si vivieras aquí __ abrazándolo fuertemente como si en cualquier momento el tigre se pararía y saldría del lugar cosa que le daba miedo, pues en esos días que había pasado a su lado, Kagami se había convertido en alguien muy especial para ella, era la única persona con la que conversaba y reía, la única persona además de su padre que sentía aquel cálido calor cuando estaba a su lado_

_Mayu_ _sintiendo como la pequeña temblaba ligeramente_ _ Mayu mírame_ _viendo el rostro de la pequeña a punto de llorar__ no puedo vivir con ustedes pero te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, ya que te quiero bastante así que no tienes que llorar no desapareceré_ _le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de la pequeña__

_m…m…me lo prometes

_te lo prometo_ _menciono rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba en el pecho del mayor sintiendo sus latidos cosa que la relajaba quedando profundamente dormida_

El tigre con su mano acerco la manta rosada que siempre tenía la pequeña para taparla y quedarse en el mismo sitio ya que tenía el presentimiento que si la iba a dejar a su cuarto la pequeña se despertaría

_comenzó a llover __ viendo la fuerte lluvia que se observaba desde la ventana_ _ supongo que la tienda estará cerrada no creo que esto pare, espero que Aomine no se moje

Las horas pasaron entre juegos, cuentos y canciones hasta que llegó la hora en que cierto moreno debía de llegar. La pequeña veía bastante entretenida como el tigre terminaba la cena cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse

_vaya al parecer te pillo la lluvia_ _dijo al ver el moreno completamente empapado, la pequeña al ver a su padre así salió corriendo en busca de toallas_ _Aomine…Aomine te encuentras bien_ _pregunto al ver no respondió pero al ver como este iba cayendo, rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos antes que se golpeara__ Dios Aomine estas ardiendo en fiebre

_creo que no me sentía muy bien en la mañana_ _le decía__

_idiota si no te sentías bien porque no lo dijiste, ven manos de una vez a tu habitación debes de descansar, Mayu tranquila tu tonto padre solo se resfrió __ menciono con una sonrisa al ver el rostro preocupado de la pequeña__ puedes traerme el botiquín mientras llevo a Aomine a su habitación_ _viendo como la pequeña asentía y se dirigía en donde se encontraba aquello_ _ puedes caminar

_eso creo, el mundo me da vueltas_ _mientras lentamente se dirigían a la habitación_

_A..Aomine puedes sacarte la ropa p…para que te cambies_ _menciono mirando para otro lado para que no vieran su sonrojo__

_creo que puedo, puedes pasarme unos pantalones que hay en ese cajón_ _como le hubiera gustado haber molestado al pelirrojo en ese momento pero se sentía fatal todo se le daba vuelta, ni siquiera supo cómo se las había ingeniado para sacarse la ropa y colocarse la que le había pasado un sonrojado tigre_

Durante todo el tiempo Aomine tuvo dos enfermeros que siempre iban a verlo por si le faltaba algo o las veces que no iban podía escuchar las risas angelicales del tigre y unas bien bajitas cosa que lo sorprendió al escucharla pues por lo que sabía su pequeña aun no hablaba con Kagami pero lo que no estaba enterado es que aquello lo tenían en secreto para los demás

_parece que te desperté_ _menciono al ver como veía aquellos zafiros mirándolos fijamente con un brillo que no podía describir_ _ te cambiare la toalla para que sigas durmiendo

_que hora es_ _observando que la habitación estaba en oscuras siendo solo la luz de la lámpara lo único que iluminara el lugar_

_pues las 1:15_ _dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa_

_espera eso quiere decir que me ha cuidado todo este tiempo_ _pensaba sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y como la felicidad lo inundaba, observando como aquel rostro estaba tan cerca de él, como aquellos rubís lo observaban con preocupación y de aquellos rosados labios que estaba casi seguros que eran dulces__ gracias por cuidarme Taiga_ _dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor acortando la distancia que había entre ellos dos , probando por fin aquellos labios que no se equivoco eran lo más dulce que jamás en su vida había probado_


	4. Chapter 4

El pobre tigre no sabía que hacer aquella acción lo había pillado con la guardia baja, lo único que pudo hacer o lo que su cuerpo hizo fue cerrar sus ojos sintiendo aquel dulce contacto que minutos después se alejó de él, abrió lentamente los ojos viendo aquellos zafiros que lo observaban fijamente

_sabes desde el primer día en que te vi me enamore de ti __ mientras con su mano derecha tocaba con cariño la mejilla del tigre__ no pude evitar pensar que había visto el ser más lindo del planeta por ello no me dejes Taiga_ _cerrando nuevamente aquella distancia en un dulce beso para luego quedar profundamente dormido en el pecho del tigre__

_q…q…que fue eso_ _se preguntaba mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía desenfrenado, aun no podía salir de su asombro más al escuchar aquellas palabras y nuevamente aquel beso__ Ahomine que me hiciste_ _preguntaba todo nervioso no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, pues algo extraño invadía su cuerpo, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido. Recostó al causante de aquellos sentimientos para luego salir del lugar bastante confundido con el lio que tenía en su mente, pero había algo que tenía claro, los labios de aquel moreno sabían a miel, un dulce sabor que estaba dispuesto volver a sentir__

_Ta-chan papá está bien_ _preguntaba una adormilada Mayu la cual se encontraba en el pasillo cabeceando__

_Si pequeña así que anda a dormir_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_no quiero dormir sola

_quieres que duerma contigo_ _con solo aquella sugerencia los ojitos de la pequeña brillaron de alegría dándole la respuesta al tigre, quien con una sonrisa se dirigió junto a la pequeña a la habitación para poder dormir aunque sin dejar de pensar en lo que hace minutos había vivido_ _

Unos días pasaron sin que el tigre pudiera olvidar lo sucedido en aquel día de lluvia, frente a Aomine mantenía su rostro calmado para no dar indicios de que algo le pasaba, ya que al parecer el moreno no se acordaba de la confesión que realizo, pero cuando se encontraba solo o junto a la pequeña no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara o que se sonrojara con solo recordar aquellos momentos, a veces se encontraba pensando en volver a sentir aquellos labios junto a los suyos o preguntarse como seria que aquellos fuertes brazos lo rodearan o que aquellas manos recorrieran lentamente su cuerpo, con solo pensar aquello hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera y que un fuerte sonrojo lo atacara pero luego recordar que aquellos pensamientos no se podían realizar, pues sería extraño que aquella persona se fijara en él, pues aunque estuviera feliz al escuchar aquella confesión, una parte de él le decía que aquellas palabras no iban dirigidas a él, pues con aquella fiebre que en ese momento tenía Aomine cualquiera se hubiera confundido de persona

_Ta-chan te encuentras bien __ pregunto bien bajito la pequeña ya que en ese momento se encontraba Kuroko__

_si no pasa nada Mayu_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras alejaba aquellos pensamientos_ _

_ y bien Kagami-kun vendrás __ le pregunto_ _

_pues no está mal además a Mayu le hará bien salir _ _menciono mientras arreglaba a la pequeña, la cual estaba bastante contenta al recibir las atenciones del pelirrojo_ _

Ya cuando estuvieron listo el tigre tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña para salir del lugar en dirección a un parque

_wauuu Tai-chan no recordaba que tenías una hija __ dijo un peli negro al momento en que vio al pelirrojo con aquella pequeña__

_no es su hija nanodayo_ _menciono un peli verde que al igual que las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar reconocían a la perfección a la pequeña__

_es la hija de Aomine-kun_ _menciono Kuroko haciendo que más de uno saltara por el susto__

_Kagamicchi que hiciste para que aquella pequeña este entre sus brazos_ _pues no era secreto que aquella pequeña no se acercaba ni hablaba a nadie que no fuera con su padre__

_solo se ganó su cariño __ se escuchó una voz que hizo que Kagami se estremeciera, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kuroko, el cual mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro __

_Aominecchi_ _mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del moreno__

_siento la demora_ _se escuchó un tímido castaño__

_no te preocupes Kouki, no llegas tarde_ _menciono un pelirrojo de baja estatura mientras le robaba un pequeño beso que hizo que el pobre muchacho se colocara rojo__

_al parecer ya están todos_ _menciono un peli negro acompañado de un peli morado_ _

_Gami-chin tanto tiempo __ menciono mientras le daba un dulce__

_espera de donde los conoces Kagami_ _pregunto Aomine cuando se sacó de encima al rubio que mostraba un puchero__

_Kagami-kun, Takao-kun, Himuro-kun, Furihata-kun y yo nos conocemos desde la universidad_ _haciendo que el pobre Aomine mandara un gran salto provocando que tanto Kagami como Mayu soltaran una pequeña risita_

_maldición Tetsu deja de hacer eso

_y bien vamos a jugar o que_ _dijo Takao con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la cancha_

Los chicos decidieron que Kagami junto a las personas antes mencionada por Kuroko serían un grupo mientras los demás serian el otro. Fue una dura batalla en que la pequeña soltara a su tigre pues nadie podía hacerle entender que solo sería un momento en que no estaría al lado de Kagami, ni los dulces la hicieron cambiar de parecer. Solo las palabras del tigre en que le cocinaría su comida favorita y que dormiría con ella hicieron que la pequeña se alejara de su fuente de calor y protección para sentarse en la banca junto a su conejo de peluche comiendo una paleta que le dio su querido Ta-chan

El partido comenzó sorprendiendo a los chicos por aquel singular equipo, si bien sabían que sus parejas habían estado en el club de basket en aquella universidad pero nunca esperaron que fuera tan buenos, aquel equipo estaba tan bien organizado que le hacía complicado las jugadas, llegando así a estar empatados. Esta era la última jugada, el equipo que pudiera encestar seria la ganadora

_no pasaras Kagami_ _mencionaba el moreno el cual intentaba quitarle el balón__

_eso lo veremos __ le respondió mientras buscaba alguna forma de pasarlo. Sus compañeros estaban siendo bloqueados por sus respectivas parejas por lo que no podía realizar un pase, el juego estaba definido entre él y Aomine el cual con cada minuto lo estaba colocando nervioso por los roses que eran provocados en el intento de arrebatar el balón_

_Ta-chan tu puedes_ _se escuchó una voz desconocida para muchos que hizo que todos estuvieran estáticos al darse cuenta de donde provenía aquella voz, momento en que el tigre aprovecho siendo así los ganadores_

_no se vale eso fue trampa_ _mencionaba Kise mientras hacia un berrinche observando como aquella pequeña corría a los brazos del pelirrojo_

_Kise-kun acéptalo_ _menciono con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como aquella pequeña abrazaba al tigre sabiendo que no había modo de volver a separarla de Kagami__

_volvamos a jugar otro día __ propuso el tigre con una sonrisa mientras Aomine lo miraba fijamente_

_que les parece si vamos a comer algo ya que es algo tarde_ _menciono Takao mientras todos asentían_

Los chicos comenzaron a tomar sus cosas dispuestos a salir del lugar. El tigre iba dando unos pasos cuando sintió que se tropezaba con algo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, protegió a la pequeña listo para recibir el golpe pero aquello nunca vino, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que lo agarraban con fuerza, subió la mirada encontrándose cerca…demasiado cerca un par de zafiros

_te encuentras bien_ _hablo provocando que el cálido aliento rosara los labios del tigre_

_S…S…Si __ bajando la mirada y alejándose de aquel cuerpo, pues no pudo evitar querer volver a sentir aquellos labios, cosa que sabía que lo haría si no se alejaba del moreno_

_Kurokocchi eres malo_ _susurro al ver como el tigre todo avergonzado caminaba delante de ellos__

_solo les di una pequeña ayuda_ _viendo como Aomine tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras seguía a Kagami__

_la persona que Daiki ha estaba viendo desde lejos y se ha enamorado a primera vista es Taiga

_si Akashi-kun yo mismo lo vi cuando veía a Kagami-kun por ello decidí que Kagami-kun sea el niñero de Mayu-chan así Aomine-kun podría conquistarlo

_Kuro-chan sabes a veces das miedo

_todo lo que sea para ver a Kagami-kun y a Aomine-kun felices_ _respondió con una sonrisa, mientras Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima y Kise soltaron un pequeño suspiro recordando como aquel peli celeste los había ayudado a su forma pero los había ayudado__

_tienes razón Kurokocchi_ _mientras tomaba la mano aquel ser, pues el también había caído en los planes del menor enamorándolo sin remedio de aquel ser que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigirse en donde se encontraba la pequeña familia__


	5. Chapter 5

Los días fueron pasando y para Aomine aquello era como si de un sueño se tratara, la mayoría de las veces por petición de su pequeña, el tigre se quedaba en su casa, pudiendo cenar junto con el pelirrojo y su hija y hasta que este se quedara en su hogar a dormir. Siempre que llegaba era recibido por su hija y el tigre, el cual le mostraba una gran sonrisa que provocaba que su corazón se acelerara y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, para él aquellos momentos eran lo mejor que le podían pasar. El poder compartir con el pelirrojo como si de una familia se tratara. Hubo un día en que su familia conoció al tigre, está más decir que quedaron encantados con él más al ver la forma tan tierna y maternal que era tratada su nieta y el amor que la pequeña mostraba hacia el pelirrojo, cosa que hizo que prácticamente amenazaran al moreno de no dejarlo ir y que fuera su pareja, cosa que lo único que hizo Aomine fue a asentir a las amenazas que le decía su progenitora.

La relación que tenía con el tigre cada vez se hacía más cerca, pasaban momentos juntos, reían y discutían por tonteras que después de algunos minutos se les pasaba, jugaban algunas veces basket siempre y cuando sus trabajos les dejara tiempo, habían compartió varias salidas con Mayu, la cual iba encantada en compañía de ambos adultos, podía verse a los ojos de los demás que eran una familia bastante feliz de igual forma como pareja, pero he ahí el problema a pesar que se encontraban más cerca y que compartían varias cosas en común, Aomine no tomaba la decisión de decir sus sentimientos por miedo de que lo que ha construido en aquellos días se destruya y pierda al tigre aunque su cordura y autocontrol se vaya perdiendo cada vez más al tener tan cerca a la persona que ama

_ Bien Mayu di chao a papá_ mencionaba el tigre observando como la pequeña con su uniforme de jardín iba corriendo en donde se encontraba el moreno para despedirse de él_

_siento esto Kagami_ mencionaba el moreno pues uno días atrás Mayu había pedido si el tigre podía ir a dejarla al jardín, motivo aun no entendían pero la pequeña se veía tan feliz cuando escucho la respuesta que dejaron de lado aquello_

_no es ninguna molestia Aomine, también será bueno que vayas saliendo sino llegaras tarde_ menciono con una sonrisa viendo como este tomaba sus cosas con prisa mientras veía la hora_ hey que se te queda el almuerzo_ provocando que el moreno se detuviera abruptamente y se devolviera en donde se encontraba el tigre_

_casi se me queda tu deliciosa comida, gracias por preparar el almuerzo Kagami_ mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla para luego salir del lugar antes que perdiera el auto bus_

_ese idiota últimamente está haciendo aquello_ murmuraba mientras sus mejillas mostraban un lindo sonrojo_

_es porque papi ama mucho a Ta-chan al igual que Ta-chan ama a papi_ menciono la pequeña con una sonrisa haciendo que el tigre se sonrojara aún mas_

_Mayu no debes de decir aquellas cosas

_ ¿porque?

_porque tu padre no puede estar enamorado de mi_ pensaba mientras por unos instantes sus ojos reflejaban tristeza_ por nada que te parece si nosotros también vamos saliendo_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña asentía con una gran sonrisa_

Tras unos 10 minutos ambos se encontraban fuera del jardín en donde iba la pequeña Mayu, tanto las profesoras como algunos padres miraban al tigre como se despedía de la pequeña con una sonrisa, diciéndose que se cuidara y para finalizar un pequeño beso en la frente

_nee Mayu-chan sabes si aquella persona tiene pareja_ mencionaba una de las profesoras ya cuando el pelirrojo se había ido_

_no tienes oportunidad ya que mami es de papi_ dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba al salón dejando a la mujer y a varias con el corazón destrozado al enterarse de aquello_

 **Unas horas más tarde en cierto lugar**

 **_** Aomine-kun deberías decirle lo que sientes a Kagami-kun, si sigues así alguien más te lo robara_ mencionaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba cierto lugar_

_a que te refieres Tetsu

_pues que Kagami-kun es bastante popular, es solo mirar al frente para darse cuenta_ dijo viendo como el moreno fruncía el ceño al ver como una mujer claramente se declaraba al pelirrojo, pues desde que él como buen amigo le sugirió que abriera el restaurant en el día, el tigre se había vuelto bastante popular más que se enteraran por un comentario por ahí que estaba libre_ ves Aomine-kun si sigues teniendo miedo de lo que sucederá lo habrás perdido

 **Mientras en donde se encontraba el tigre**

_yo lo siento pero ya tengo a alguien, realmente lo siento_ mencionaba sonrojado_

_no es necesario que te disculpes, está bien ya sabía que podría ser rechazada… puedo pedirte un favor, solo uno

_ehhh…emmm…que seria

_yo puedo_ mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del tigre_ be…

_aléjate de él_ escucho una voz mientras un pelirrojo era apresado por unos fuertes brazos sintiendo enseguida aquel calor tan conocido y el cual deseaba sentir más seguido

_bien mi plan ya está dando frutos ahora solo Amine-kun debe dar el siguiente paso_ susurro una vocecita para luego entrar al restaurant en donde más que seguro encontraría a los demás_


	6. Chapter 6

_**bueno mis queridos lectores hemos llegado al final de esa historia quiero agradecer a cada unos de ustedes que se ha dado el tiempo de leer y comentar este fic, realmente estoy muy agradecida de ustedes :)**_

_ waooo esto se está poniendo bueno ahora que hará Aominecchi

_yo digo que lo besa ahí mismo_ menciono Takao mirando fijamente lo ocurrido_

_yo digo que se confiesa_ menciono Furi sonrojado al sentir las manos del emperador en su cintura_

_yo digo que Aomine-kun se llevara a Kagami-kun_ menciono cierto peli celeste haciendo que más de uno diera un salto-

_al final tu plan está dando resultado nanodayo

_ no sé de qué estás hablando Midorima-kun yo no he planeado nada_ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa, misma que siempre hacia cuando realizaba aquellos planes que empujaba a los involucrados a confesarse

_Tetsu-san, Kise-san puedo quedarme en su casa_ pregunto cierta pequeña la cual no había hablado en todo el rato_

_claro pero ¿ porque?_ pregunto Kise, ya que era sumamente raro que la pequeña les hablara, más que les pidiera quedarse en su casa_

_papi no soltara a mami hasta mañana_ menciono la pequeña apuntando a cierto moreno que llevaba al pelirrojo al estilo princesa mientras este le reclamaba todo sonrojado_ aunque ya era hora, papi realmente se estaba demorando en decirle a mami que lo quería, ha sido realmente difícil tener que alejar a las mujeres y hombres del jardín que habían visto a mami pero gracias a que ahora siempre me va a dejar todos saben que mami le pertenece a papi y más ahora que papi le dirá, mami siempre estará con nosotros como siempre desee_ mencionaba con una sonrisa_

_realmente da un poco de miedo el planear aquellas cosas a su edad_ pensaban los chicos viendo como Mayu comía tranquilamente su helado_

_aprenden tan rápido_ fue el único pensamiento que tenía el peli celeste para luego desearle suerte a cierto moreno

 **En el departamento de la pantera**

Se podía ver en su interior a ciertas personas que solo unos momentos habían legado en aquel hogar

_ ahora me dirás que pasa Aomine_ pregunto aun con el sonrojo en su rostro al sentir aquella cercanía_ Aomi…nghhh_ no alcanzo a decir ya que sus labios eran asaltados por un apasionado moreno que no le daba tregua ni para pensar, perdiéndose en aquella sensación que tanto había deseado comenzó a corresponder el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su asaltante acariciando aquellos cabellos azules tan suaves, al mismo tiempo que sentía como aquellas fuertes manos se colocaban en su cintura acercándolo aún más al cuerpo de su asaltante sintiendo un calor que lo envolvía

_no quiero que nadie se te acerque_ menciono una vez que había finalizado el beso uniendo ambas frentes para mirarlo fijamente_ te amo Taiga, desde la primera vez te he amado_ menciono dejando en shock al pobre tigre que sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salir por los fuertes latidos

_no estas bromeado cierto

_claro que no, voy en serio Taiga, te amo…te amo como nunca antes he amado a alguien, quiero que permanezcas a mi lado siempre, quiero poder abrazarte siempre, quiero besarte miles de veces porque sé que nunca me bastara para estar satisfecho, quiero que al despertar estés a mi lado, quiero poder sentirte, poder hacer el amor contigo, poder mostrarte lo más hermoso que nunca has visto, quie…_ no termino ya que unas manos se lo impidieron

_ya entendí_ menciono todo sonrojado _ y…yo también quiero estar de esa forma a tu lado….y…..y….y…yo también te amo Daiki_ murmuro con una sonrisa_

_me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo Taiga_ dijo con una sonrisa llega de felicidad mientras abrazaba al tigre dandole pequeños besos en el cuello y hombro del tigre haciendo que este soltara pequeñas risitas además de más de algún suspiro_

_A…Aomine_ susurro en su oído mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del moreno estremeciéndose por las caricias que le daba_ y…yo quiero más….yo quiero que me toques más Daiki_ menciono con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo haciendo que la cordura del peli azul se fuera_ ngghhh_ gimió despacio el tigre, al sentir como era levantado haciendo que enredara sus piernas en la cintura del moreno provocando que ambos miembros ya despiertos se rosaran_

Con rápidos movimientos realizados por el mayor llegaron a la habitación del moreno quedando el tigre recostado en la cama con una pantera encima de él viéndolo fijamente como si estuviera pensando en cómo se devoraría a ese lindo y sexy gatito que tenía bajo el

_Aomine espera y Mayu, ella puede llegar en cualquier momento

_ella no vendrá_ menciono mientras besaba aquel apetecible cuello al mismo tiempo que unas manos traviesas se iban colando debajo de la polera_ se quedara en casa de Kise, Tetsu me mandó un mensaje sobre que se quedaría toda la noche allá, por lo que esta noche eres totalmente mío Taiga

Comenzando así a besarlo, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía en todo este tiempo. La ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo en ambos ya que necesitaban sentirse, el poder tocar aquella piel, el poder cumplir con los deseos que ambos guardaban por miedo a expresarlo, los gemidos y gruñidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación, más cuando ambos se volvieron uno, con palabras de amor, pronunciando el nombre del otro entre jadeos y gemidos, realizando una promesa que duraría hasta la eternidad ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo y pronunciando el ultimo **_te amo_** ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, abrazados el uno del otro con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

 **Al día siguiente**

Ambos despertaron viendo el rostro del otro cosa que no pudieron evitar sonreír tiernamente para luego darse un tierno beso mientras se repartían inocentes caricias

_¿te encuentras bien?_ pregunto el moreno al ver un quejido de dolor cuando el tigre trato de colocarse bien_

_estoy bien solo que…siento un ligero dolor en mis caderas_ menciono sonrojado_

_ven démonos un baño, más que seguro que el agua caliente te relajara_ le dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos llevándolo así al baño. Duraron unos minutos en aquel lugar por estar repartiéndose mimos entre ambos, soltando una que otra risita, sintiéndose completos al estar al lado del otro_

 **Unos minutos después**

_ya llegue_ menciono una pequeñita la cual dejo sus zapatos en la entrada corriendo rápidamente_

_bienvenida_ menciono el moreno el cual se encontraba secándose el cabello_

_ ¿te portaste bien Mayu?_ mencionaba una voz que la pequeña reconocería en cualquier parte_

_si me porte bien Ta-okaa-san_ dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo abrazándolo mostrando una felicidad indescriptible_

_buena niña, que te parece si desayunamos y después junto a Daiki salimos

_podemos ir al lugar que tú quieras Mayu_ agrego el moreno con una sonrisa, viendo a sus dos grandes amores, aquellas dos personas que pasaría sus días a su lado compartiendo la felicidad y la tristeza que pueda existir_

_¿pasa algo Daiki?

_cierto, ¿pasa algo papi?_ pregunto la pequeña aun en los brazos del tigre_

_nada solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy al tener dos ángeles como ustedes a mi lado_ respondió con una hermosa sonrisa para dirigirse a abrazarlos, abrazar a su hermosa familia que ahora conformaban_

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
